Clocktower
'''Clocktower '''is a location in Ultimatum. Architecture Clocktower has exactly 300 floors, each of which with a different challenge. The outside appears to be an ornate bronze and steel building, which has somehow survived the grim warfare that desiccated the land around it. There are hundreds of carvings all over the outside, most which in unknown languages. At the very top, above the 300th floor, is a gigantic skeletal sphere, constantly rotating. Many carvings can also be observed from the top, many of which correspond to stars and time, many of which are unintelligible. A light is constantly observable in the center of the sphere, but none have been able to reach it. This is because of the tower’s many powerful defenses. Firstly, a null-magic aura emanates in a sphere with a radius of three miles around the tower, and a constant electromagnetic pulse is also coming from the tower. However, both cease in the tower itself. The Clocktower itself is completely indestructible, and a force barrier is also placed around the ”Clock”, preventing entry outside of the tower. The only way to gain access to the “Clock” is to manually climb up the tower. However, this is no easy feat. On each level resides hundreds of strange monsters and machines, golems and androids. The tower is strangely larger on the inside, about a square mile of rooms inside of each floor, only appearing to be 200 feet on the outside, a trait shared by the height, which only appears to contain 100 floors. History Long ago, there was said to be an old man who lived at the top of the tower. The people of the fantasy world knew him as a wizard, and the futuristic world as a inventor. We know he was the first Technomancer, who managed to merge the powers of the two worlds through his iconic tower, though his original place of residence has been lost to time. Some say he was a child born of both worlds. Whatever the case, he was powerful in both his arts, even more so in combining them. But years later, he mysteriously disappeared, leaving only his tower behind. And slowly, the bridge between the two worlds formed by the Clock, as called by the local residents, began leaking outside. Years later, this leak formed the border between worlds. The Clocktower had been on the coast of both worlds, so where once had been ocean on both sides, now was land. Soon, the war between the future and the past began, and the area surrounding the tower was consumed by war. The Clock The Clock is not truly a Clock, it is simply powered by the river of time and the movements of the stars. The Technomancer, in his own writings on the 300th floor, stated that he called it the Final Nexus. Indeed, it is the nexus between two worlds, one of magic, and one of electricity. The Clock itself is an incredibly complicated machine. Hundreds of metal rings gyrating in the air, connected with gears and wires, carved with runes and glyphs. In the center is a glowing purple mass, constantly shifting. From it constantly emanates movement, not the movement of objects, but the feeling of being moved.